Introspection
by wierdscience13
Summary: Clementine had been having strange dreams for the past week, unbeknownst to her so had another girl in another universe. Clementine finds herself pulled across time and space to help a girl she only knows from dreams.


_**AN: This is just one of those ideas I had floating around which wouldn't seem to go away, I've wrote it as a one shot for now but if enough people are interested, I will continue it after my main story is completed**_

Clementine woke up with a start, her heart was pounding in her chest and she sucked in gulps of air trying to calm her breathing. She looked around wildly for a moment trying to get her bearings, she was in the trailer situated in the forest that she had claimed for her own, her eyes fell on one of AJ's drawings and she was once again overcome with rage and despair.

Her breathing was returning to normal, she shivered as the sweat dried on her skin. All this week she had the same dream and each night she awoke in a panic, as always, the details had faded from her mind. All she could remember was the girl with green eyes and red hair with a grin on her face. She was certain she had never met this girl before; she was sure she would have remembered her she thought with a blush. Deciding on giving up on sleeping she stretched and sat up, she had been debating what to do. On one hand she wanted to get AJ back, but she couldn't fight all the New Frontier plus she had no way of getting him treatment, if treatment was even possible. Doctor Lingard said that AJ wouldn't respond to any treatment and she knew even if she didn't want to admit it that he had tried a lot to treat him. Maybe she should head to Prescott Airfield. Ava had said there were good people there. She couldn't just stay out here on her own, her limited supplies were dwindling and the hunting in the area had been sparse.

Her mind once again returned to the dream, for some reason she knew they were important even though she couldn't say why. Putting the dream out of the mind she started packing her gear for the trip to Prescott.

It took her all morning and half of the afternoon before she saw the walls surrounding Prescott. She got to the gate shortly after and knocked as loudly as she could.

"What are you after?" A voice called from above.

Clementine looked up, a well-built man wearing blue overalls with a full blonde beard looked down on her, she couldn't miss the assault rifle he held loosely in his arms even though it wasn't pointed in her direction.

"Hi, is this Prescott?" she asked to initiate the conversation even though she knew it had to be.

"Sure is, are you by yourself?"

"Yeah, can you spare any supplies. I'm prepared to work for them." Clementine said hopefully.

"Hang on, I'm coming down."

Clementine shuffled nervously from foot to foot, she was wary of meeting new people after some of the experiences she had in the past, but she didn't get a bad vibe from this guy.

The door clanked before opening a few feet, the guy stuck his head in the gap and beckoned her inside. Here goes nothing Clementine thought to herself keeping her face neutral.

"The names Tripp and who are you?" he asked.

"Clementine." She replied.

"You look a bit young to be out by yourself. You don't have a group." He must have noticed her face drop as he continued. "Don't matter. You hungry?"

"Yeah, starving in fact." Clementine answered.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to Eleanor, she's what passes for a doctor in these parts, maybe you could help her out for a while and you can build up some supplies," Tripp said while beginning to walk away, gesturing for her to follow.

This might not be too bad Clementine thought to herself.

Ellie groaned as she awoke, her head was throbbing and she felt like she was going to vomit, she quickly sat up, pushing the thin blanket aside she stumbled to her feet moving a few feet away before vomiting. She slowly moved back to the blanket and sat down.

"Here," Joel said handing her a water bottle.

"Thanks," she said before eagerly unscrewing and taking a mouthful of water. She sloshed it around her mouth before spitting it out then took another swig before handing the bottle back to.

"You okay Ellie?" Joel asked even though he knew what her answer would be.

"I'm fine, just a bug or something." She replied as she had all week.

He was concerned but didn't want to make her worry more. Luckily, they were only a couple of days out from the Fireflies and hopefully they could help her.

All week the same thing had been happening and Ellie had no idea what was causing it, she was worried that maybe the Cordyceps was starting to affect her after all. Then there were the strange dreams, every night this week she woke up either in a panic or feeling like tonight, that she was going to vomit and the only thing she could remember was the girl. She had these unusual amber eyes which sparkled with delight and a smile that caused nervous feelings in her stomach. She was sure she had never even seen this girl before, but she felt so familiar.

Joel reckoned they should arrive at the university either late today or the day after. She was nervous about what they would find there but hopefully they could help. She wondered how they would get the cure from her. She just knew it was going to involve getting poked with needles, ugh she hated needles.

"Fuck! Give me something!" Ellie shouted pulling drawers open before finding some tape in the last one, she hurried back to Joel, this was bad. He had a big hole which was weeping blood on either side of his body. Taking out the cleanest t-shirt she had she smoothed it over his torso before using the tape to hold it in place, she slid his coat back into position and rolled him onto his back. She took his pulse; it was shallow but steady. Hopefully he could hold onto until she found something.

She looked over towards Callus, "keep an eye on him boy." She went towards the shutter and raised in, looking back at Joel she called out, "I'll be back in a flash, promise."

Clementine awoke with a start. She sat up drawing in breath, the girl, the one she had been dreaming of, she was real, and she was in trouble. She didn't know how she knew but she was certain of it. But what could she do about it, she didn't even know what she was called never mind where she was located. Getting up she padded over to the window, it was still dark out only the stars casting any light. Clementine rested her head on the cool glass trying to ease the throbbing in her head. Suddenly a sharp pain lanced through her head causing her to groan and grit her teeth trying to stop herself calling out and waking Eleanor. The pain intensified and she couldn't help calling out this time, her head felt like it was splitting open, falling to her knees she groaned before the pain came again, darkness crept into her vision and she fell to the floor unconscious.

Ellie was reading a note in the pharmacy when an immensely bright light appeared followed by a crash, she ducked down behind the counter trying to see what had caused it.

Slowly she crept out towards the aisle it had occurred. There, a dark shape on the floor, creeping closer she switched on her flashlight. Straight away she knew who it was, it was the girl from her dreams, there was no mistaking her, she even had the same hat with the blue D on it. She moved closer while watching her surrounding for any threats. The girl appeared to be unconscious, she pressed her fingers to the girl's neck, her pulse throbbed strongly under her fingers and she got a strange tingle while touching her skin.

Sitting back on her haunches she looked at the girl more closely, she couldn't see any injuries, she had an old scar on her arm from what appeared to be a bite, it looked different from hers though. She appeared to be in her early teens, maybe around her age or older. Suddenly her eyes flew open, bright green eyes met amber. Ellie was at a loss of what to say.

"It's you," the girl said, while rubbing a hand across her brow, "damn I feel like I've been hit with a bus."

"You recognise me then?" Ellie asked, "have we met before?"

"It's going to sound strange, but I dreamt about you, I have all week," the girl replied.

"Same," Ellie replied with a shrug, "do you know how you got here?"

The girl sat up with a groan, she looked around the place, Ellie shining her torch around to illuminate it more. "The last I remember I was looking out the window of a place I share with my friend Eleanor and then .. then there was intense pain and the next thing I know I was here."

Ellie gestured over towards the counter, I was over there when there was a bright flash and a loud crash, I came over here to investigate and you were lying on the floor passed out.

"So the name's Ellie."

"He Ellie, I'm Clementine but my friends call me Clem."

They smiled shyly at each other.

"So," Clementine started, "where exactly are we and what are you doing here?"

"It's an old mall, I've been trying to find some medical supplies to fix up my friend, he needs stitched up, he fell and punctured himself." Ellie said.

"Ouch, sounds painful, what happened? Was it walkers?" Clem asked.

"Walkers, you mean infected?"

"No, you know the dead, coming back to life trying to eat people." Clem said.

Ellie looked confused for a moment before replying "I've never heard of that before; I mean everybody knows the infected are still alive they just aren't exactly human anymore."

Reaching into her backpack Ellie routed around until she found the FEDRA notification about the stages of infection and passed it and her torch over to Clementine she took them and started reading.

"I don't understand Clementine," said looking at Ellie, "I've never seen anything like this or heard of this FEDRA, I thought all government had fallen when the dead started eating people."

"Okay," Ellie said while thinking, "what year where you born?"

"Nineteen ninety-four," Clementine replied.

"No really? What year," said Ellie.

"I just told you Nineteen ninety-four," Clementine said puzzled.

"But that cannot be right, you would be really old by now," Ellie replied, "I was born in two thousand and eighteen."

Clementine looked at her trying to think what to say, "I don't understand this at all, how the hell did I even end up here, it's impossible!"

Ellie sighed, "I don't know but I do know it must be for a reason, I mean we were literally in each other's dreams for a week."

Clementine nodded, "yeah you're right. So, what now."

Ellie stood up and offered a hand to Clementine who accepted, they stood facing each other, "well, I don't know about you but I'm starving, and I still need to find medical supplies for Joel."

Clementine didn't know how she had ended up here or why, the one thing she did know is that she had a good feeling about Ellie, when they touched it was like electricity dancing over her skin. She had to keep down the blush that threatened to break out on her face any moment.

"Lead the way," Clementine said, surprised when Ellie held out her hand which she shyly took.


End file.
